1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to latching devices for securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a second member such as a corresponding door, panel or frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for use in securing a first closure member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding second closure member such as a door, panel or frame are known. Some types incorporate a pawl or similar latching member that is actuated to engage a closure member for latching. In particular, latches have been proposed which operate to move the latching member both rotationally and translationally to engage a closure member for latching. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,738, issued to Edward McCormack on Nov. 24, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,367, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Nov. 7, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,775, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Apr. 22, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,244, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Dec. 3, 1985, all show latching mechanisms with a combined rotational and translational latching action. However, none of the references cited previously teach or suggest the unique structural features of the key operated latch of the present invention.